Many engines rely on energy sources that are stored in storage tanks. For example, automobiles, aircraft, and boats may rely on storage tanks to store fuels such as gasoline, compressed natural gas, and propane. Similarly, compressed gasses such as nitrogen and carbon dioxide may be stored in tanks. The industry use of cylinders for compressed natural gas, for example, is limited at least in part because large, bulky cylinders fill large volumes and reduce available cargo space. Cylindrical tanks have a conformability ratio (i.e., the ratio of overall tank volume to equivalent rectangular envelope) of approximately 70%. The inefficient use of onboard vehicle space may decrease the volume efficiency of current cylindrical tanks.